My Dearest Rose
by GetMeATimelord
Summary: In the parallel universe, Rose receives a journal in the mail - the Doctor's journal. Inside she finds a complete retelling of their adventures, from the Doctor's viewpoint.
1. His Journal

**My Dearest Rose**

_In the parallel universe, Rose receives a journal in the mail - the Doctor's journal. Inside she finds a complete retelling of their adventures, from the Doctor's viewpoint._

* * *

**His Journal**

_My dearest Rose,_

_I found this journal whilst cleaning out my pockets the other day. You know all the junk that can pile up in those things. But I'm not saying that I'm giving you junk! You're too fantastic for that! I just thought you'd better have this.  
__The first entry was right after I met you, and they continue until that last day. Remember how your mother kissed me? I will never forget that. Don't worry, I won't ever forget you either, Rose.  
_

_Stay fantastic,  
__Doctor_


	2. Rose

**Rose**

She opened to the first page, only to see it written in the only language the TARDIS had refused to translate, Gallifreyan. But as she scanned the page, she noticed that at the side of the page was a patch of scrawny red text that she immediately recognized as the Doctor's unmistakable handwriting - he was always rubbish at writing in English...

_My dearest Rose,  
__I'm starting this journal to document our adventures, as I can tell you will be staying long. I might give it to you someday, but until then these words are for my eyes only. Alas, I am writing in Gallifreyan and only I can understand the language now...  
__The other day, I found you in a shop basement surrounded by the Nestene Consciousness. Fantastic predicament!_

Rose felt tears prick at her eyelids at the mention of her first Doctor's catchphrase, but she quickly blinked them away.

_I took your hand and said the first thing that came to mind, "Run!" And surprisingly you listened - they don't always do that. You started going on and trying to make sense of things, that could come in handy in some predicaments, but at that point it was just bloody annoying.  
I then shushed you away, barely telling you my name before I blew up your work - terribly sorry about that by the way. I then found you the next day. It was like destiny that I met you - not that destiny is real or anything. Everything seemed to revolve around you at that point. And then you followed me!  
Then you outsmart me - which is not a very easy thing to do, I'm impressed!  
And you saved me. I forgot that I needed someone to do that every now and then._

_Doctor_

Before she turned the page, Rose found herself rummaging about her memories. A very specific one in particular; the day she met the Doctor.

* * *

"RUN!" She stared into the face of an unknown man only a moment before having him drag her down the hall and to the elevator - all the while being chased by living plastic mannequins.

"You pulled his arm off!" She yelled, shocked.

"Yep, plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then students?" She asked, trying to make sense of the scenes that just played out in front of her. "Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?"

"I don't know!"

"Well you said it. Why students"

"'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students."

"That makes sense." The man seemed fascinated at her thought. "Well done."

"Thanks."

"They're not students." He added solemnly.

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police."

"Who's Wilson?"

"Chief electrician."

"Wilson's dead."

They exited the elevator and went out behind the shop.

"That's just not funny. That's sick!"

"Hold on. Mind your eyes." The man pulled out a silver shaft and tampered with the lift mechanism.

"I've had enough of this now." She mumbled half to herself. "Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there?"

When he didn't respond, she asked again. "I said, who are they?"

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He showed her what appeared to be a small bomb of sorts.

"So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

He shut the door behind him, only to open it again a few moments later. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Nice to meet you, Rose." He waved the bomb in her face. "Run for your life!"

She had started back to her home when she heard an explosion. She turned, and saw the top half of Henriks department store up in flames. Terrified, she listened to the man's final words, and ran for her life.


	3. The End of the World

**The End of the World**

Rose wiped her eyes as the turned the page to see more Gallifreyan symbols. She traced a shaking finger over a few of the elegant, crisp, black lines. It was then that she really wished that The Doctor had taught her how to read the beautiful language, for she loathed to have something else to connect her to the renegade.

_My Dearest Rose,  
__Hello again! I think I will definitely write one of these after every adventure together. It will be a fantastic way to keep track of the places we go.  
__Anyway, today I took you on your first trip through time in the TARDIS. I was just going to take you a little way into the future - but where's the fun in that! After a bit of hopping around through centuries, we landed in the year 5.5/apple/26 on a space station called Platform One. What a hoot that was. Your first encounter with unknown species! Besides me, of course. You took it surprisingly well for an ape, didn't scream or anything!  
__I suppose it soon got a pinch too much for you though, didn't it. I found you in that first room we came to looking out at the sun engulfing the Earth. You seemed a bit antsy though, and were a bit off when I told you that the TARDIS was telepathic.  
Then things really started to get a bit out of hand. For one, Jabe called you a prostitute and you nearly took her head off! Second, the station was getting a bit hot and there were tiny robots out to destroy the ship and everyone on it. Third, they were off to a head start. They had already disintegrated the Steward, and that's where you came back into play! I found you locked in a room about to burn to a crisp by your own sun. I'm glad I got there in time! I could have lost you! Those robots were feisty, it took me a lot of sonic power to get that Sun Filter back up!  
It was easy, really, to find the owner of the droids. Guess who it was? Cassandra! She couldn't even stay to get her hearing, she just teleported off to let us all die! But - of course - that didn't happen. Jabe and I went down to the Engine room to fix it. Alas, the switch was on the other side of a row of fans that were spinning just a little too fast, even for me. Jabe had to slow them, but as the sun came closer to swallowing the Earth I kept getting hotter. She didn't make it out.  
In the end, everything was somewhat alright. Cassandra was gone, she deserved it. And the Earth still roasted, even though no one watched it go.  
When I saw how devastated you looked after watching your planet burn, I took you back to your time. We had a little 'date' too!  
I'm sorry for taking you there, Rose. I wanted you to experience what I had when my planet burned, but I only made myself feel worse. I've felt alone ever since the war. The last of my race. I wanted everyone to feel the same. But then I would be no better than anyone else. If I'm the very last of the timelord's, then I want my species to be remembered as heroes, not cowards._

_The Doctor_

That letter was much longer than the last. He seemed to have so much he wanted to say. She let her mind wander, and she found herself back in the TARDIS, before that adventure had even begun.

* * *

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked. "Backwards or forwards in time. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

"Forwards." Rose decided.

"How far?"

She pondered her options. There were so many things of the past she wanted to see, but the future seemed a bit more exciting! "Forwards."

The Doctor spun a few rotors until the TARDIS came to a stop. "There you go. Step outside those doors, it's the twenty-second century."

"You're kidding!" She exclaimed, not quite believing that they'd actually traveled in time.

"That's a bit boring, though. Do you want to go further?"

"Fine by me!" Rose laughed.

Again, The Doctor spun the TARDIS through the Time Vortex till they landed. "Ten thousand years in the future. Step outside, it's the year 12005, the new Roman Empire."

"You think you're so impressive" Rose said, snarkily.

"I _am_ so impressive!" He shot back.

"You wish!"

"Right then, you asked for it. I know exactly where to go. Hold on!"

He changed destinations once again, flipping many switches as he did so.

When they landed, Rose asked with a growing grin "Where are we? What's out there?"

The Doctor only motioned at the TARDIS door in response.

"You lot, you spend all your time thinking about dying, like you're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids. But you never take time to imagine the impossible, that maybe you survive." He babbled.

"This is the year five point five slash apple slash twenty-six. Five billion years in your future, and this is the day..." He stopped to look at the watch strapped to his wrist. "Hold on."

They looked up to see the Sun flare and turn red. "This is the day the Sun expands."

"Welcome to the end of the world."


End file.
